


追情作爱01

by yzgtj



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzgtj/pseuds/yzgtj





	追情作爱01

-  
田柾国没有开车带金泰亨回家，只是把人带到离酒吧最近的一个酒店，抱着没了骨头的金泰亨好不容易登记好了入住，他才算松了一口气。  
金泰亨也不是全然醉得不醒人事，他知道自己的底在哪里，也深知今晚自己有大事要干，喝也只是喝了个七八分，但在田柾国面前却装的已经进入了断片阶段般，一进门就开始抱着田柾国啃，手也不安分的开始脱起衣服来。  
田柾国也不和他客气，本来打算带他去洗个澡什么的，结果在门口就被撩拨得满身火，干脆把人一抱丢上床开始干正事来。  
金泰亨看田柾国在床头那边捣鼓着拿避孕套和润滑液，坐起来靠过去问：“我说，你这几年，有没有和别人睡啊？”  
田柾国的心情全让这句话给破坏了，他没好气地说：“就这话你还有脸问我。”  
金泰亨是喝多了，但脑子还算清醒的，听着田柾国这话里有话的他也有点不爽了：“我怎么就没脸问你了，你说你这话什么意思啊，我问你怎么了，我还不能——”  
田柾国听他讲话觉得聒噪的很，也不想和一个醉酒的人讲道理，便上去把人嘴巴封实了，手再附上金泰亨身下那根东西，金泰亨立刻从炸毛状态被收拾地服服帖帖的，只能从鼻腔里泄出几声哼哼。  
田柾国一边帮他撸管一遍揉捏他的屁股，越揉越觉得，这曲线怎么越来越好了？上半身瘦瘦的没什么多余的肉，下半身双腿线条紧致外形修长，腰肢又是那么的细，可就是这屁股，又翘又紧，两瓣屁股蛋子捏起来软软的面团似的，说是专门去练的臀形好像也不像，田柾国回忆过往，好像以前金泰亨的身材真没这么辣。  
该不会是情人多了玩出来的吧。  
这个阴暗的猜测一旦出现就很难再去忽略掉，又想到金泰亨这样的人，怎么可能耐得住寂寞呢？他顿时觉得有点扫兴，在金泰亨身下撩拨的手撸了没几下就失去了耐心，转战至胸前的两点，神奇的是金泰亨除了屁股全身上下没几两肉，胸部还是挺可以的，薄薄一层肌肉覆在胸部上，观感不会过于干瘦，也没有那些肌肉猛男那般夸张，手感更不用说，抓上去不像常年健身的自己那样硬邦邦的，抓得用力了还会弄得金泰亨惨兮兮地求饶。田柾国自认没多迷恋胸部，平时各种应酬场合美胸巨乳没少见，但他还真就没啥太大的感觉，只是每次和金泰亨上床，总少不了要玩弄对方的这个地方。他伏在对方的胸口，舌头用力舔过金泰亨的乳头，能感觉到金泰亨打了激灵，鼻腔里发出难耐又舒服的哼声。  
把乳头含进嘴里又吸又舔，前面金泰亨给他舔得还挺舒服，后面田柾国开始咬他，小小的乳尖轻咬一两下还可以说是调情，可田柾国嘴上劲道可不小，金泰亨格外怕疼，被咬疼了，立刻用手去推田柾国，谁知田柾国却故意箍紧了他的腰，像个馋狠了的狗崽子见到香甜乳汁似的含住被他蹂躏地通红的乳头，又吸又啃，金泰亨推不动他，只能在嘴里呜呜咽咽地骂着田柾国。  
田柾国作恶够了，把嘴里的乳头吐出来，小东西稍稍有点肿了，乳晕和边上的乳肉还有几个红红的齿痕，中间的乳头却跟小石子一样又硬又挺，也不知道是被爽到还是给疼的。  
“你看你不是挺享受的么？”  
田柾国用手轻弹了下金泰亨的阴茎，坏笑：“比刚才翘得高多了，这里还流水了。”  
说完用手捏住金泰亨的龟头，欣赏着马眼张合着涌出淫水的样子，粗糙的大拇指覆上去揉戳那个小口，红通通的头部便受到刺激地吐出更多黏液。  
“嗯嗯——”金泰亨的喘息变得急促起来，忍不住伸手想去摸自己下面，田柾国却不让，霸道的抓住他的双手举过头顶扣在床上，金泰亨还没弄明白，田柾国便跪在他的头部前上方，捏着沉甸甸的阴茎直指着金泰亨的脸，意欲如何自然不用言说。  
金泰亨盯着眼前的庞然大物吞了吞口水，这么近的距离，他能看见田柾国的那根东西因为他的温热呼吸开始溢出腥檀腺液。  
光是这么看着，再想象下这根东西等下如何通进自己的屁股里，金泰亨的面上就止不住地发热。  
“还需要我教你怎么做？”田柾国等的不耐，用阴茎拍了拍金泰亨的脸，金泰亨这才回过神来，伸出红色舌尖，轻舔了几口前端的龟头，田柾国捏住他的下巴，命令：“全部吃进去。”  
金泰亨不喜欢田柾国这么凶巴巴的，但也不敢违抗命令，乖乖地张开嘴巴含住田柾国的阴茎，一边抬眼委屈不已地看着田柾国，田柾国却不受蛊惑，被含进温润口腔的感觉很舒服，他忍不住挺腰把肉棍插得更深。  
“呃，咳，咳咳——”  
金泰亨确实没有深喉的技巧，才吞了一半就再也吞不进去了，被巨大的龟头捅了一下喉咙差点眼泪都要逼出来了。  
他可怜巴巴地说：“你，你太长了，我吃不进去……我、用手帮你……”  
没有哪个男的在床上被这么夸会不高兴，于是田柾国也不再发难，盯着金泰亨红着眼睛艰难的再次含住自己的阴茎，被释放的双手握住在外面的根部配合口交的节奏来来回回的撸动，田柾国被他吸弄得来了感觉，便闭上眼睛喘着粗气享受了起来。  
金泰亨给他弄了半天嘴巴都酸了田柾国还迟迟不射，再结合他刚刚对自己一点都不温柔的态度心里气鼓鼓的，揉弄睾丸的手指用了点劲，配合着口中的吮吸，终于弄的田柾国的喘息声越来越急促，临高潮的前一刻还不忘抽出阴茎捏着龟头故意把精液都射在金泰亨脸上。  
挺长一段时间连自慰都顾不上的田柾国，阴茎直挺挺地对着金泰亨的脸喷射了好几股才算完，此举是有那么点想羞辱金泰亨的意思，毕竟放在以前，他鲜少让金泰亨给自己口交，也不会这样故意欺负他。但金泰亨见眼前那根湿漉漉的东西马眼还挂着一条要断不断的精液，他想都没想地上去舔了舔，修长的手指捏住龟头稍稍扯开露出里面那个还在分泌精液的小孔，灵活的舌尖钻进去舔了舔，确保无一滴多余的存货这才心满意足地砸砸嘴。  
田柾国头上青筋爆起，心道金泰亨这也太骚了，但又不得不承认刚刚自己确实有被爽到，他刚刚躺下来休息，金泰亨就缠了过来，鉴于他刚才的良好表现，田柾国还和他交换了几个粘粘糊糊的湿吻。  
不过金泰亨明显没有满足，他亲没几下就又去摸田柾国的阴茎，发现那里又硬了，两个人抱在一起下半身贴着磨蹭，不一会便又烧起一场熊熊欲火。  
田柾国找出一个套撕开戴好，连润滑扩张的步骤也是敷衍了事，就这么性急地插进去，金泰亨脸色立刻就变了，双手推着田柾国胸膛，一直叫疼。  
田柾国起初还不管不顾地操弄着，直到金泰亨喊疼的声音都带上哭腔，他力气不如自己，这会儿被按在床上凶狠狠地操也确实只能哭了。  
田柾国又想到他是十分怕疼的，便开始有点心软了，拿过润滑油又挤了点涂在阴茎上送进去，动作也放缓了下来，慢慢地配合着前面的手帮金泰亨撸着管，金泰亨慢慢感觉好一些了，这才停止了啜泣，双手绕过田柾国的脖子把人揽过来，委屈地要田柾国亲亲他。  
田柾国搂着他吻上去，金泰亨的舌头立刻就缠过来，吻的十分忘我投入，连手下的动作都停了下来，金泰亨又不满了，拉着田柾国的手去摸自己下面，田柾国好不容易才把舌头从对方嘴里抽出来，但也不去摸金泰亨那根东西，他把金泰亨两条大长腿架在自己腰侧，身下那根狰狞肉棍就钻进了红通通的穴口，在金泰亨的浪叫声中火力全开地干了起来。  
“今天就干到让你直接射出来。”  
第二次勃起的时间可就比第一次长多了，田柾国就跟个电力十足的打桩机一下下毫不含糊地插进最深处，快感累积到一定程度，田柾国碰一下金泰亨的乳头都会让他疯狂的战栗，前端翘得快和小腹齐平的阴茎也在不断的吐出淫水，金泰亨的眼神已经涣散了，在田柾国强有力的进攻下整个人早就化成了一滩水。  
到后面连叫都叫不出了，田柾国越干越凶，变着角度操着可怜的小穴，金泰亨双手下意识去推拒田柾国的小腹，要他干的不要这么猛，但这一切都只是徒劳，田柾国知道他快要高潮了，后方的小穴正在急促收缩，夹得他也快要把精液悉数交出来了。  
“我、我不行了，呜——”  
金泰亨眼角都给逼出了泪，他疯狂摇头，田柾国几乎是整根拔除又快速重重插进来，不断碾压、撞击他穴内最脆弱的那个地方，看自己如此激动还故意对准让自己崩溃的那地方一阵狂风骤雨般密集地操干，手掌还抽了屁股好几下，金泰亨尖叫一声，身前的阴茎一弹一跳的射出了精液。  
没多久田柾国也高潮了，夹紧了臀部射了精，便趴在金泰亨身上回味余韵。  
金泰亨给他干的有点失神，好一会儿都没讲话，眯着眼睛像是快要睡着。  
田柾国缓了缓，把阴茎慢慢拔了出来，摘避孕套的时候才发现战况之激烈把套都弄破了，他刚摘掉套丢一边，金泰亨总算有了动静，过来趴到田柾国身上要和他接吻，田柾国抱着人亲了好一会儿，金泰亨又哼哼说后面不舒服，觉得有点疼，要田柾国起身帮他看看情况。他翻过身跪趴在床上，撅着个屁股让田柾国“检查”，田柾国掰开两瓣臀肉，中间湿润泛红的小洞正好随着动作缓缓淌下属于田柾国的精液，田柾国明显呼吸一窒，下头又硬了。  
真的太骚了，这是田柾国内心的唯一想法。  
但是手指却很自然的插进去搅了搅，金泰亨哼唧的音调都变了，田柾国在穴里抽插几下，瞄到金泰亨又勃起了，抽出手指，把指尖沾到的粘腻擦在臀瓣上，戏谑道：“你这不是挺爽的吗？”  
金泰亨转过头来特别可怜地看着田柾国，说：“有点疼，真的……”  
“那就继续疼下去。”  
这次连套都懒得带，就着上一次的体液插入得很轻松，田柾国把湿漉的阴茎钉进去，再抓着两瓣屁股肉往中间挤压，  
金泰亨给他操了百来下就不行了，膝盖发软着往前扑倒，但被眼疾手快的田柾国又一把捞了回来开始更快更猛的进攻，最后金泰亨实在是跪不住，田柾国便趴在他上方后入，肉体撞击猛烈，身下的床单混着两个人的体液早就湿了一滩。  
“要，要射了——”金泰亨仰着脖子，浑身崩得死紧，田柾国的手却伸到他前面，快速地撸了几下金泰亨即将射精的阴茎，金泰亨叫了几声，感觉到茎身里的精液即将要喷射出来的时候就给捏住了龟头，顶端的射精口被人死死按住，金泰亨差点没哭出来，“你——快放手——”  
田柾国干的又快又深，也不理金泰亨的控诉，金泰亨脸都憋红，才在田柾国不要命的抽插下达到高潮，田柾国手一放，马眼立刻涌出一大糊精液，也不知道是不是憋太久了，除了第一道是激射而出，后面的缓缓淌了好久断断续续的精水，弄了田柾国一整手。  
而罪魁祸首正趴在自己身上，身后的洞穴被填得满满的，田柾国刚射完，还故意深入浅出地就着体内的东西抽插了一会儿，发出咕滋水声，金泰亨脸埋在枕头里，还沉浸在高潮里回不过神来。  
这下是没什么精力再去勾引田柾国了，金泰亨趴在床上想着以后可得多多锻炼，不然还真的搞不过田柾国这种体力好的。  
田柾国拔出阴茎，抱着金泰亨躺了回去，看金泰亨这样子也就没再继续，休息了一会儿，看两个人的下体简直是一片狼藉，有点洁癖的他还是抱着金泰亨去浴室冲了个澡。  
但金泰亨还真就是个不怕死的，好好地洗着澡又开始挑逗田柾国，把人撩硬了后在浴室又被狠狠干了一次。  
……


End file.
